Knickerbocker Glory
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: Abby has the perfect recipe to make Connor's birthday one to remember! LEMON, messy, sticky, fun!


**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: Written for a prompt on conbykink - sploshing - warning, messy, sticky, food sex!**

* * *

"Having a party for your kids?" The shop assistant smiled, as she glanced at the array of goodies lined up on the belt.

"Yeah." Abby said, slightly embarrassed. Maybe she had gone a little over the top with the sugary stuff, but it was all in a good cause.

"How old are your kids?" the assistant said.

"It's just the one. He's … eight." Abby said quickly. Well, it was partly right; Connor did act like an eight year old at times. However, the plans she had for this lot were certainly not for a child.

"Good age, him and his mates will really love all this! Hope you're ready for all the hyperactivity when they get all this sugar and food colourings into them!" the assistant laughed.

Abby started packing each item into her bag, mentally checking them off on the list in her head. A huge tub of chocolate ice-cream, 2 cans of squirty cream, a large bottle of chocolate sauce and another of maple syrup, some canned fruit set in jelly, a 4 pack of Cadbury's flake, bananas and a tub of "hundreds and thousands". It was going to be perfect.

Abby's plan had all started when she'd asked Connor what he wanted for his birthday. His cute answer of "I've already got everything I want because I've got you!" had earned him an afternoon of passionate, slow, steaming hot sex, but it hadn't helped Abby with her problem. She was determined to make his birthday special, after what he'd done for her birthday whilst they were stranded in the Cretaceous. He'd kept track of the days, weeks and months the whole time, and surprised her with a bracelet he'd made by plaiting together vines, threads, grasses and knotting in interesting stones. It had made her cry because it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. She still had it, tucked away in the cardboard box under the bed labelled "special memories" It had also made her feel guilty, because the fact it was her birthday had meant they'd missed his. She was going to make it up to him in the best way she knew how.

They'd come to appreciate simple things, and Abby knew buying him some expensive gift was not appropriate. She tried to think of something he'd really appreciate, and that was when she remembered another significant memory from the Cretaceous. They were at a really low point and both were desperately trying to find something to raise their spirits. It was Connor that came up with the idea of a tea party, pretending their bland meal of grubs and boiled roots was a feast of cupcakes, ham sandwiches and "Knickerbocker Glory"

"What the hell is a knickerbocker glory?" Abby said, laughing.

"It used to be my favourite treat when we went out for a meal with my dad." Connor said. "Its ice-cream, sauce, cream, and fruit all layered up in a tall glass. My favourite was chocolate, and they used to put those multi-coloured sugar things on the top!"

Abby decided that was what she would give Connor for his birthday – his favourite treat with an Abby Maitland twist.

-o-

She arrived home with a little time to spare. Being a Saturday, Connor had assumed she'd gone to her yoga class and he'd gone out to browse the collector's market for comics. The few cards he'd had were stood on the kitchen worktop where Sid and Nancy couldn't reach to chew them. Abby packed the shopping away then made herself a drink. As she waited for the kettle to boil, she had a look at Connor's cards. One was from Jack, which surprised her but made her happy. She knew they hadn't seen eye to eye before, but when they came back, Jack and Connor made an effort to get on for Abby's sake.

She showered and de-fuzzed, then wrapped herself in Connor's huge bathrobe to wait for him coming home. He would be in no doubt when he came home what she intended; she only ever wore his robe when she was going to seduce him. Laying herself on the sofa with a magazine and her cup of tea, she waited nervously for Connor to return home. This had to be right, it had to be something he would remember as fondly as she did her birthday in the Cretaceous.

Eventually, she heard his key turn in the lock and she took a deep breath; god was she nervous! "Abby!" he called from the hallway. "Are you home?"

"In here, Connor!"

"How was yoga? .. oh!" He grinned when he saw her, and blushed bright red. Abby chuckled to herself; it amused her that he still got slightly embarrassed.

"Happy Birthday, Connor." Abby purred, grabbing his hand and pulling him to her. He sank down onto her and captured her mouth in a kiss, sliding his hand inside the robe to caress her naked breast. Abby sighed and allowed Connor's tongue to dance with her own as he deepened the kiss.

"Mm, I like my present!" he breathed, rolling her hardened nipple between his fingers.

Abby could quite happily have stripped him naked there and then and had sex, but that wasn't the plan, not yet. "This isn't your present, Connor." She said, sitting up. He looked at her questioningly. "Your present is in the fridge and the freezer."

Connor stood up and strode into the kitchen, followed by Abby. He opened the fridge door and saw the cream, fruit, sauces and chocolate. "Is this for me?" he said, with a grin.

"There's ice-cream in the freezer too." Abby said. "I looked up the recipe for knickerbocker glory on the internet."

"Abby Maitland, I love you!" Connor declared, grabbing all the ingredients and spreading them out on the worktop. "Let's get started! You'll love this, where's the glasses?"

"That's the problem, Connor. I couldn't find any. I'm sorry, I know it won't be quite the same, but we'll have to improvise a bit." She felt herself blushing and the butterflies in her stomach felt more like Pteranodons.

"Improvise? I guess the bowls we usually have our..."

Abby dropped the bathrobe to the floor. "I thought that maybe you'd like to use me."

Connor's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. "You mean... like … " he swallowed. Abby picked up the tub of ice cream, found the scoop in the drawer and thrust them both into his hands.

"Yes, Connor." Abby rasped. "Use me as your bowl." she grabbed the rest of the items and walked into the living area to the table. Connor was behind her, wide eyed. "OK." she said, clambering onto the table and laying herself out on her back. "Ready when you are, Connor." She glanced over at him and thought for one awful moment that he wasn't quite ready for this. She could see his hands shaking and he was biting his bottom lip. "It's OK, if you'd rather just get a couple of bowls..."

"No, this is … Are you sure about this? It could get a bit messy?" Connor said.

"That's the whole idea!" Abby laughed. "The messier the better! Think of the fun you'll have cleaning up!"

"Mm!" Connor said, ripping the top off the ice-cream tub and plunging the scoop in. He dropped a huge scoopful of ice-cream straight onto Abby's stomach and she shrieked. He dropped another scoopful, and another, giggling as he watched her squirm at the coldness. "The trick to making the best knickerbocker glory is layering." Connor said.

"So I understand." Abby said. "So what's the next layer?"

"Fruit." Connor said firmly. He opened the ring pull on the can of fruit and tipped it upside down on top of the ice-cream. "And some chocolate sauce now I think!" The bottle was grabbed and Connor eagerly squirted a generous amount of sauce over the pile of ice-cream and fruit he had created, then got even more enthusiastic and squirted some over Abby's breasts. Abby grinned – this was exactly what she'd had in mind all along, and was pleased Connor had taken the bait with no prompting from her at all. He was learning fast.

"Connor, you've spilt some all over me!" she said, pouting and pretending to be cross.

"Don't worry, Abby. I'll clean it all up!" Connor growled, leaning over her. He glanced down at her and she caught a flash of delicious lust in his dark eyes before he bent down and took her breast into his mouth. Her back arched as the sensation of his tongue swirling around her nipple sent shivers through her. He licked hungrily, ensuring every drop of chocolate sauce was cleaned up, then he turned back to his 'creation'.

"Needs a bit more ice-cream I think." He said, practically throwing two more scoopfuls at Abby. She tried not to laugh or squirm too much so as not to disturb the growing pile on her body, but it wasn't easy. Connor had a manic expression on his face; he was really enjoying himself. He took a can of squirty cream, pulled off the top and squirted a huge dollop into his own mouth. "Love this stuff, Abby!" he grinned, some of the cream on his chin and nose.

"That is disgusting, Connor!" Abby said.

"Don't tell me you've never done it?" he said incredulously.

Abby shook her head. "I was taught to eat from a plate or bowl." she said. Connor looked her up and down. "OK, so we're not exactly following the rules."

Connor shook the can "Open wide!" he said, then squirted a large dollop of the cream into her mouth. He watched Abby lick it and try to swallow it, then leaned in and kissed her using his tongue to eat some of the cream from her mouth.

"You should take your t-shirt off." Abby whispered. "Some of this stuff might stain!"

"You're right!" Connor said, and he pulled his t-shirt off over his head. He also removed his jeans and boxers, practically falling over in his haste. "There. Now I can get as messy as I like!" His eyes flashed again, a look Abby only saw occasionally when Connor was really turned on and wanting to take the lead. His cock was fully erect, and Abby felt her heart begin to race and her breathing deepen. There was only one way this was heading.

Connor sat on the edge of the table now, and he randomly grabbing at the ice-cream, fruit and sauces that remained and slopping them all over Abby's body. He took the chocolate flake and broke it in half, feeding one half to Abby whilst he crumbled the other half over her. She swirled her tongue over the chocolate and reached for Connor's cock with her hand; her fingers mimicking the motion of her tongue on the chocolate.

Connor sighed, and ran his fingers down her body, scooping up a handful of the ice-cream, sauce, fruit and chocolate mess and stuffing it into his mouth. "Does that taste good, Connor?" Abby purred.

"MM, but not as good as you!" he said, bending down to eat the mixture straight from Abby's body. She allowed him a few minutes to enjoy his creation, then pulled him to lie on top of her. He squeaked, almost as if he wasn't expecting the ice-cream to be so cold, then pressed himself firmly against her. The mixture squelched and oozed out as their lips crushed together and their hands caressed the other's body. Abby rolled herself so that Connor was beneath her, then sat up and straddled him.

"My turn!" she said, a glint in her eyes now. She took the can of squirty cream and sprayed it all over Connor's already sticky chest. She then wrote her name across him in maple syrup and threw a handful of hundreds and thousands on. Connor pulled her down to him and they both began caressing, licking, eating and smearing the increasingly sticky mess between them. "I almost forgot!" Abby said. "In the freezer..."

Connor got off the table and went to the freezer. "A banana? Why have you put a banana in the freezer Abby?"

"Make it nice and hard!" Abby said. "And there's a condom in the cutlery drawer." For a moment, Connor looked confused, then it clicked.

"Seriously? You want me to … use the banana?"

"Yes. When I was planning all this, it seemed like an ideal time to give it a try. Me and my friends at school used to practice putting condoms on bananas and we occasionally thought about... using them. I never did though."

Connor laughed, and blushed at the thought of a group of teenage girls sat around putting condoms on bananas. "Show me how you did it." he said, handing her the banana and the condom.

"I had a little party trick." Abby said, ripping open the packet and placing the condom between her teeth and lips. Then she slid the banana into her mouth, using her lips to place the condom over the banana and roll it down. Connor felt his cock twitch as he watched her, just when he thought he'd seen it all she was surprising him yet again. "There, all ready." she said, handing it to him. She laid back and parted her legs, encouraging him between them.

Connor's fingers slid into her slick entrance and his tongue lapped hungrily at her swollen clitoris. She gasped his name, pressing herself into his mouth and hand and rocking against him. She grabbed his cock with her sticky hands and smeared ice-cream and sauce all over it before taking him into her mouth. She traced every muscle and vein of his length with her tongue, making him sigh and gasp in pleasure. He slid himself to lay completely on top of her and gave her clitoris a flick with his tongue before pressing the banana against her, rubbing and teasing her with it. Slowly, he pushed it into her. It was a tight fit, and he was concerned that he'd hurt her, but she simply spread her legs wider and shifted slightly so that she could take it almost the whole way. He gazed wide-eyed at the sight, watching her hips rise and fall in time with the gentle movements he was making with the banana.

Once she got accustomed to the strange sensation of having the banana inside, she found it an incredible turn-on. "Harder, Connor!" she sighed. Instinctively, he thrust his hips, forcing his cock further into her mouth, then he slid the banana almost the whole way out before slamming it back in. He gasped out when Abby sucked him harder, then tried to concentrate on fucking her with the banana hard and fast. "Connor!" Abby breathed, and he knew she was almost there. He nibbled at the swollen nub of her clit and that was enough to send her over the edge. He watched her body convulse and writhe beneath him, enthralled at the sight of her pleasure that he had brought about.

He barely gave her time to recover before he was removing the banana and shifting to lay between her legs and pressing his cock against her. He sank into her, deeper and deeper until he was completely sheathed. This was where he belonged - where they belonged. Joined as one. They moved together, bodies sliding against each other and softly squelching together as the sticky mess they'd created spread. Hands tangled into hair; lips, teeth and tongues met skin, ice-cream and sweet sticky goo. Neither cared about the mess, or the creaking of the table beneath them as their lovemaking gathered pace and intensity.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Abby urged Connor into her deeper and harder. She was tantalising close to coming completely undone; the fire in the pit of her groin raging and spreading out of control. Connor's hips jerked wildly and he threw back his head, releasing himself into Abby's more than willing body. One, two, three thrusts later, Abby was screaming his name as her body shook violently. She dug her fingers into Connor's back as they rocked together, slowly coming down from their high together. Still buried inside her, Connor crushed Abby's lips with his and whispered "I love you."

"Love you too." Abby said softly, stroking Connor's hair, not wanting to break their connection.

After a few minutes, Connor untangled himself. "We should get cleaned up." he said, almost disappointed.

Abby sat up with a grin. "Shower?"

Connor felt his cock twitch. "Race you!" he said, leaping off the table and heading towards the bathroom. Abby was not far behind.


End file.
